


Про весну и инстинкты

by Givsen



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтики из них, конечно, хреновые, но весну и инстинкты еще никто не отменял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про весну и инстинкты

      Хайне чувствовал Наото повсюду, даже когда затыкал нос и зажмуривался. Он чувствовал её настолько остро, что, казалось, её запах проникал сквозь поры в коже и растекался по венам сладким вязким ядом. Это раздражало до протяжного внутреннего воя, от которого драло горло, но Хайне всё равно терпел. Её присутствие, её запах — её всё. Терпел и верил, что когда-нибудь это наваждение прекратится.  
      Увидев неподалёку Бадоу, Хайне махнул рукой и крикнул «Эй!», но тот даже не дёрнулся. Это показалось Хайне чертовски невежливым, поэтому он в несколько прыжков догнал это рыжее недоразумение и, схватив его за воротник джинсовки, зарычал, потому что Бадоу и не подумал обратить на него внимание. Болтаясь в его руках, он загибал пальцы и беззвучно бормотал что-то. Лишь когда Хайне основательно встряхнул его, он опомнился и глянул на него уже проясняющимся взглядом.  
      — Опа, а ты тут как оказался? — с совершенно детской искренностью поинтересовался Бадоу, затем понял, наконец, что его держат за шиворот и возмутился: — Эй! Ты чего клешни распустил? А ну пусти, собака страшная!  
      Хайне тут же разжал пальцы, из-за чего Бадоу, не рассчитав, плюхнулся прямо на пятую точку. Возмущённо уставившись на друга, он вскочил, деловито отряхнул джинсы, затем скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно замолчал, ожидая, когда Хайне заговорит. Однако тот молчал так долго, что Бадоу не выдержал.   
      — Эм… — неуверенно протянул он, приподняв бровь.  
      Хайне с зеркальной точностью повторил его жест.  
      — Что?   
      — Ты-ы-ы… — Бадоу ещё выше задрал бровь, намекая на продолжение этой фразы.  
      — Ну да, я, — послушно согласился Хайне.  
      — Короче, для чего я тебе понадобился? — сдался Бадоу, поняв, видимо, что это бесполезно. — Я, между прочим, занят.  
      — Чем же? — совершенно без интереса спросил Хайне, лениво почёсывая перевязанную бинтами шею.  
      — Весна, все дела, — пробормотал Бадоу. — А вообще, не твоё собачье дело! Говори, что надо!  
      Хайне хотел уже огрызнуться на «собачье дело», но тут в нос ударил уже приевшийся запах Наото, и все мысли пропали, сменившись почти животным желанием отыскать надоедливую женщину и вцепиться ей в глотку. Запрокинув голову, Хайне протяжно застонал. Его вымотала эта нервотрёпка.  
      — Ты чего? — испугался Бадоу.  
      — Опять неподалёку шляется эта… Наото, — рыкнул в ответ Хайне. — Шла бы вонять в другое место, а то здесь уже деться некуда — всё ею пропахло.  
      Бадоу сначала нахмурился, старательно вникая в смысл слов, а затем его брови взлетели едва ли не до макушки. Хрюкнув, он весело посмотрел на Хайне, а когда тот снова скривился от резко усилившегося запаха, и вовсе похабно заржал.  
      — Так ты из-за Наото в последнее время такой нервный?   
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — моментально напрягся Хайне, поняв, что едва ли было верным решением так запросто говорить о своей слабости в присутствии этой рыжей швабры.  
      — На тебе же лица нет. Ходишь, как пыльным мешком пришибленный, шкерясь по тёмным углам. — Бадоу прищурился и ткнул его пальцем в плечо. — Что, хотелка проснулась?  
      — Сдурел?! — оскалился Хайне. — Меня такие вещи не интересуют!  
      — Серьёзно? Так весна же! — Бадоу развёл руками и демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной, театрально повысив тон. — Загадочное время года. Весной просыпаются инстинкты, которые дремлют всё остальное время. — Он отошёл на пару шагов и вновь посмотрел на Хайне. — Поддайся её зову, и результат тебя не разочарует.  
      — Ты что городишь, дурака кусок? — пробурчал Хайне.  
      Бадоу сжал кулак и постучал им по раскрытой ладони, так многозначительно дёрнув бровью, что Хайне вообще перехотелось продолжать разговор.  
      — Сделай это! Трахни её!  
      — Коры поел?! — мгновенно ощетинился Хайне.  
      — Так ведь тебе хочется же, — вкрадчиво произнёс Бадоу. — Тебя возбуждает её запах…  
      — Нахуй пошёл.  
      — …возбуждает её присутствие…  
      — Я сказал, нахуй пошёл!  
      — …тебе мерещится она повсюду…  
      — Большими шагами!  
      — Так что мешает просто взять и утолить голод?   
      Хайне прижал ладонь к лицу, пытаясь понять логику этого индивида.  
      — Дай-ка подумать, — картинно призадумался он. — Наверное, то, что я её терпеть не могу, как и она меня.  
      — Да это же первый признак недоебита! — подняв два пальца вверх, воскликнул Бадоу.  
      Терпение Хайне треснуло.  
      — Я сейчас тебя трахну, придурок! — зарычал он, нащупав пистолеты.  
      Не дожидаясь возмездия, Бадоу рванул к выходу, оглашая помещение похабным гоготом.  
      — Чур я сверху!  
      Вылетев на улицу, он натолкнулся на задумчивую Наото, которая как раз тянулась к дверной ручке. Глянув в её округлившиеся от изумления глаза, Бадоу хотел уже всё объяснить, но не успел, затылком почувствовав приближение рычащего возмездия. Моментально оценив обстановку, он сжал ладонями узкие плечи Наото и моментально спрятался за её спиной.  
      — Давай, милашка, он весь горит! — прошептал он и, когда дверь с треском распахнулась, от души толкнул Наото вперёд, точно в распахнутые объятия взбешённого Хайне.   
      Развернувшись, чтобы не видеть предстоящей катастрофы, он рванул вперёд на такой скорости, что едва сумел расслышать грозное обещание Хайне, что если он, не дай свет, попадётся в его руки, единственный оставшийся глаз будет моргать на его тощей заднице.   
      — Но я всё равно сверху! — крикнул в ответ Бадоу и, хмыкнув, прибавил ходу, уверенный в том, что этот упырь ещё спасибо скажет. Когда-нибудь.  
      Упырь тем временем закончил сыпать ругательствами в сторону удаляющегося силуэта и воззрился, наконец, на шокированную Наото. Только теперь он понял, что угодил в услужливо расставленную этим рыжим тараканом ловушку, потому что назойливый запах окутал его полностью.   
      — Закончил? — спокойно поинтересовалась Наото, когда в воздухе повисла тишина.  
      — Ты о чём? — Голова резко отяжелела, наполнившись совершенно неправильными мыслями.   
      Взгляд Наото стал таким, что Хайне почувствовал себя тормозом. Он резко разжал руки и отступил на шаг, пряча пистолеты обратно. Однако запах из носа никуда не делся, заставляя его морщиться и фыркать, словно вокруг кружилась пыль.  
      — У тебя насморк? — поправив чуть примятую юбку, поинтересовалась Наото.  
      — Аллергия, — буркнул Хайне.  
      — Вот как, — озадаченно отозвалась Наото. — У меня есть неплохое противоаллергенное средство дома. Если хочешь…  
      Хайне почувствовал, как на затылке зашевелились волосы.  
      — Не нужно мне противоаллергенное! — резче, чем следовало бы, огрызнулся он.  
      Наото смерила его нечитаемым взглядом, но спорить не стала. Вместо этого она пожала плечами и, бросив на ходу «Как знаешь», направилась в другую сторону, явно позабыв, зачем вообще сюда пришла.  
      — Стой. — Свой неожиданно мирный голос Хайне сперва не признал. Лишь когда Наото обернулась, он сумел выдавить сквозь зубы: — Как называется твоё лекарство?  
      — Прозак, — с сарказмом откликнулась Наото и быстрым шагом покинула площадку.  
      Некоторое время Хайне простоял в оцепенении, а затем оскалился ей вслед. Вот сучка, измываться вздумала! Бадоу мог идти нахер со своими советами, потому что трахать её он не станет, даже если его по самые гланды нашпигуют афродизиаками.  


***

  
      Вечером того же дня Хайне решил зайти к падре, чтобы навестить Нилл, но на пороге вдруг замер, прислушавшись к непонятной тревоге, которая ярким огоньком вспыхнула внутри. Обернувшись, он замер, однако ни единого шороха не раздалось.   
      Пожав плечами, Хайне шагнул вперёд и вдруг похолодел, осознав, что именно его насторожило — исчез запах Наото. Будто кто-то стёр его из воздуха.   
      Вскинувшись, Хайне с шумом втянул воздух, но попытка оказалась тщетной, что насторожило его ещё сильнее. Лишь с третьей попытки ноздри щекотнул едва уловимый знакомый аромат, и он моментально сорвался с места, обнюхивая едва ли не каждый угол, чтобы не терять его.   
      Очнувшись на пороге дома Фуюмине, Хайне несколько раз ударил кулаком в дверь и, не получив ответа, вышиб её ногой. Наото в комнате не оказалось, как и на кухне. Решив проверить в последнем помещении, Хайне подлетел к двери в ванную и без предисловий снёс её с петель. Шагнув внутрь с пистолетами наизготовку, он замер, во все глаза уставившись на стоящую прямо перед ним Наото, которая прижимала к груди небольшое полотенце и бестолково моргала, пытаясь свободной рукой убрать со лба липнущие мокрые пряди.  
      — Ты… за противоаллергенным? — справившись с волосами, поинтересовалась она таким будничным тоном, словно он третий час сидел у неё на пороге.  
      — Да. За Прозаком, — буркнул Хайне, убрав оружие и отвернувшись.   
      Сейчас, стоя здесь, рядом с Наото, он ощущал, что приевшийся запах почти пропал, оставив после себя тонкий шлейф. Хайне было до безобразия интересно, что же на это, чёрт побери, повлияло.   
      — Ты… ты что-то сейчас сделала?  
      — Приняла душ. — Шорох упавшего на пол полотенца заставил его покрыться мурашками. — А что?   
      — Твой запах изменился, — решив не заморачиваться, пояснил Хайне.  
      — Нилл подарила мне новый гель для душа… Погоди! — Резко звякнула молния, и в следующий момент Наото вцепилась в широкие плечи своего гостя и развернула его лицом к себе. — Что означают твои слова?   
      — Я привык, что ты пахнешь иначе, вот и заволновался, когда твой запах исчез, — нехотя проворчал Хайне.  
      — Так ты… вынюхивал меня, что ли?! — давясь негодованием, прошипела Наото.  
      Хайне почувствовал, что тоже начинает беситься.  
      — Я не виноват, что твой запах такой назойливый! — рявкнул в ответ он.  
      — Выходит, это вовсе не аллергия? — недобро прищурившись, поинтересовалась Наото. — Это, получается, ты на мой запах так реагировал?  
      Получив кивок, она резко пихнула Хайне в плечи, выталкивая его из ванной, а затем ещё и ещё раз, сопровождая каждый толчок смачным ругательством, понося мужиков, собак и прочие неприятности, которые в последнее время свалились ей на голову. Дотолкав Хайне до выхода, Наото поражённо замерла, разглядывая пустоту на том месте, где когда-то была входная дверь. Некоторое время она смотрела на это безобразие, а затем перевела взгляд на Хайне.  
      — Ты и эту дверь вышиб?   
      — Ты не отвечала, — пожал плечами тот.  
      Устало прикрыв глаза, Наото выдохнула:  
      — Пошёл вон, — и, развернувшись, направилась на кухню.  
      Хайне, решив не тратить время на никчемушные разборки, вышел во двор. Немного подумав, он отправился к падре, чтобы взять у того кое-какие инструменты. Нет, он не чувствовал вины или угрызений совести. Просто оставлять эту женщину на целую ночь в квартире без двери (хотя если она так легко вышибается — в чём прикол?) не хотелось совершенно. Сейчас она пахла по-новому, поэтому требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Вдруг с ней всё-таки что-нибудь случится, а он и знать не будет.  
      Эта ночь прошла под стук рабочего молотка, вялые переругивания с соседями, которым не нравился шум, и напряжённое сопение друг на друга. Зато потом, спустя пару часов, Хайне вознаградили кофе и вытолкали за порог, мотивируя это тем, что поспать перед трудным днём всё-таки тоже хочется.  
      Шагая по тёмной улице к себе домой, Хайне фыркал, пытаясь приноровиться к совершенно новому аромату, и почему-то ухмылялся. Глупые всё-таки существа эти бабы. И раздражающие.  
      Резко затормозив на полпути, Хайне вдруг прищурился и по-волчьи щёлкнул зубами, смутно припомнив, что если здесь повернуть направо, можно оказаться на знакомой улице.  
      — Вот мы сейчас и посмотрим, кто сверху! — довольно прорычал он.  
      В эту ночь будут недовольны не только соседи Наото. Вид бегающего по коридору рыжего парня в трусах, отстреливающегося от другого парня с сумасшедшей улыбкой опытного маньяка-убийцы, как-то не располагал к здоровому сну.


End file.
